


The Eternal Soul

by Noxilius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxilius/pseuds/Noxilius
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

#  **Awakening**

At the cusp of day, a being, a bit different than most mortals, rises. Her heart beats true and strong, even in this heartless winter. She shudders at the approach of a breeze, her alabaster skin having lost its lustre, her teeth a rotten yellow and her Asian eyes a sleepless red. At the sound of footsteps, she retreats into herself afraid of going trough the horrors of her past once more. A man, a bit over 60 bald as an eagle, in a moving chair. Pushed by an even more curious individual, a young man with hair all over and animal looking pushes the elder towards her. She retreats even further into herself.

**“** U sure it’s her doc? **”**

**“** Positively, Logan. **”**

The girl, white eyes shining in the night looks upon the strangers with a critical eye.

**“** W-Wh-What d-do you w-wa-want with me? **”** _She says with a trembling voice._

**“** We want to help you kid. **”**

**“** When did you last eat? **”**

**“** I don’t know. **”**

**“** Would you like to go eat somewhere? **”**

**“** I don’t think it would be a good idea professor, it would imbalance her stomach, and she’d most likely throw it up. **”** _Said a man in the bushes._

**“** Ahhh!!!!? **”**

In a flurry, everyone around her got pounded into the floor except for the man in the chair and the one behind him. 

Everyone else, meaning, the man in the bushes and the people near the jet got affected. A woman in flowing robes, floating high above fell from her high post into the dirt bellow unceremoniously. 

**“** Calm down, I promise you that you’re not in danger. **”**

**“** 偽者 **”**

**“** What are you saying? **”**

Thump 

The paraplegic and the wolf man sat there stunned, the girl just fell unconscious. 

**“** Should we bring her back to the manor professor? **”**

**“** Yes, I fear for her safety and that of others in her presence. **”**

**“** Was it yo-? **”**

**“** No. Hank, would you kindly pick her up, so we can bring her back to the manor? **”**

The man in question, Hank, even more striking in his appearance than the lithe girl, walked out of the bushes and picked up the malnourished girl and started walking towards the jet, a few miles away, where even stranger travelling companions awaited. 

A man, severe in face and most likely in temperament wearing wraparound glasses separated himself from the group and went to the professor. 

**“** She’s very powerful. **”** He said in an off tone 

**“** How do you figure. **”** Said the man named Logan

**“** She dropped all of us to the ground, even Storm, who was flying, got affected. **”**

**“** Strange, Hank did you get affected as well? **”**

**“** No, I almost fell though, I though that I just slipped on something. **”**

**“** That would explain why she fell unconscious, she expended all of her energy in trying to fell everyone. **”**

**“** She’s waking up. **”** Said the second woman with ivory hair.

**“** ここはどこ **”**

**“** Again, we can’t understand you, would you kindly speak English or even French? **”**

**“** Ou suis-je? **”**

**“** You’re safe. **”** Said the blue beast of a man.

**“** Aaaah!!? **”** She said, jumping from the arms of the blue man to the ground below, where she promptly focused her power on him and pushed him away from herself 

**“** Stop. I promise you young lady that you are perfectly safe. Hank was only trying to help you. **”**

**“** How do I know your not trying to trick me **“**.

**“** You don’t, you just have to trust us when we tell you that we mean you no harm. **”**

**“** Your assuming that I’m going with you, none of your arguments have convinced me to follow you. Scratch that, you gave me no arguments. **”**

**“** You would be safe, fed, have the freedom to go where you wish, and you would be free to learn more about your gifts. **”**

**“** How about this, you stay for one month then you can leave, no strings attached. **”**

The sound of multiple heavy footsteps approaching startles everyone into action.

**“** Ok, il bite, better not disappoint me. **”**

**“** I promise, you won’t regret this. Let’s get out of here. **”**

**“** STOP! **”** One of the ruining men stated

The man and his posy where wearing all black and had the logo of an eagle shield on their left shoulders. The **“** shield **”** operatives would have caught up with them, if the jet hadn’t already started and started floating. 

**“** Sir, ‘the man said in his communication device’, we lost them, they got her and started the jet if you want, we could tr- **”**

**“** It’s not worth it, we’ll get her another time. **”** Said a man on the other side of the phone, wearing a mask of bones, surrounded by **“** scientists **”** , who were ready to start experimenting on this strange girl.


	2. Answers

#  Answers

**“** How fast does this thing go? **”** Said the strange girl recently recruited by this stranger than fiction crew.

**“** 3,529.6 km/h. **”** Said the blue beast.

**“** So … what are your powers? Apart from the obvious domination over wind. Or is it telekinesis? Or is it a different form of geokinesis, where you control bones and not stones? Or are you controlling the blood in our bodies. Wait! **”** Said the girl when the stranger tried to explain her powers. **“** Do you control our souls? Maybe just stop our powers from-. **”**

**“** Its all and non of those **”** , said the girl while laughing at the bewildered face of the strange girl with even stranger hair, overall red with a spark of old age in the front, **”** I’m an Elementalist. I used the wind around you to topple you, I just forgot that I had no energy. Now, stop straying from the subject, where are we going, who are you, and how in the name of all the gods of old, did you find me. **”**

**“** Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters, The X-Men and Professor Xavier, and Cerebro. **”**

The girl took two of her lithe fingers to her brow and asked clarification of the unanswered question.

 **“** What in the blazes is a Cerbros? **“**

**“** It’s a-. **”**

**“** Hold up do you really want to spill the beans on Cerebro, you don’t know if she’s a spy, a double agent, a sleeper agent. We really know nothing about her. **”**

The girl, outed as a traitor, without being a member, at the surprise of everyone, just laughed, she laughed so hard that she fell over herself on the floor. **“** Ha! How can a spy do their job if they are underfed and sleepless and also, if you could find me, why didn’t you do it sooner? **”**

**“** Well, mostly because we couldn’t find you. Cerebro, found no traces of you before today, its as if you were born this morning wherever you where before now, it hid your trace so well that, you virtually didn’t exist. **”**

The girl took a pensive look at the words of the professor, he tried to enter her mind to see what would cause her, to rethink her position and trust them more, but, found himself blocked, as if her mind dint exist. He looked upon her and saw that she was still in the Blackbird, in front of him, not wanting to tip her or to disturb her, he sent a message to Jean to try to get into her mind, and after a few seconds she found herself having the same problem as himself. It was curious, her mind wasn’t blocked to him, and it wasn’t blanc either, it was just, not there.

**“** I think we joust found out why Cerebro didn’t find you before, when did you come upon your powers over wind? **”**

**“** After I escaped from the facility. How did you come upon this revelation? **”**

**“** I tried to enter you mind once more and found my self, not blocked, and not facing a blanc slate, but absolutely nothing, no mind to enter. **”**

**“** Why do I find myself not caring about the fact that you’ve been into my head? **”** Said the girl to herself.

**“** On another less… tense note, how many elements do you currently control? **”** Asked the woman with the silver hair.

**“** Water, Fire, and recently Air, I have dreams of earth and stone, and the attraction of metals to souls, and the breath of dragons of bygone eras. It seems as if both party’s in this room have forgotten simple manners. We have all forgotten to introduce ourselves, and I’m sick and tired of calling you by your appearance. So, on this less than beautiful day, two party’s meet, what names did their mothers gift them. **”**

**“** You already met the professor, and you heard the name of Logan, blue man is Beast, or preferably professor Hank McCoy, wraparounds is our fearless leader and compulsive paranoid, Cyclops or Scott Summers, Marvel girl or Jean Grey, Storm or Ororo Monroe, and last but certainly not least, myself, the amazing Rogue. Who are you? **”**

**“** Oriana Kage of the land of ice and snow. Elementalist, and recently **“** released **”** experiment no thirteen. **”**

**“** Why thirteen? **”** Asked Logan

**“** Most likely because I was number thirteen on the list of people and the twelve before me died horrible deaths, where their powers where tested until they break, I’m the only one who got out of there alive, the others died because of overuse of their powers or, because of the general hazards that their powers entailed. I remember number five, he was the only other that kept up, in a way, he died because his powers where based around the air around him and, long story short after his final test the smell of ozone was so bad that even the **“** scientists **”** ended up regurgitating their meals. His only remains where ashes. **”**

**“** Number eight died because she flooded the testing area and she discovered the hard way that she was not immune to drowning. **”**

Everyone in the room except for Orianna and Logan cringed at the end of her story and Ororo looked like she was going to lose her lunch.

**“** How can you be so unaffected by that? **”** asked Rogue who looked like she was envying Ororo.

**“** I Lived it, I was with them when they perished, and where they failed, I succeeded, thrived even.

In the tainted waters where number eight died I swam, as if I was born from the water and not from the clay of man. In the aftermath of number fives death my powers where boosted, and its on his remains that I received my understanding of wind and air. **”**


	3. Rest

#  Rest

**“** Why do you call them by numbers? **”** Asked Scott after the shock of the events of the life of this girl settled.

**“** Because I never learned their names, we where kept in different cages far away from each other. The only time we saw each other was when we were brought out for the tests, they made us watch as the others suffered and died, then continued by telling us about their individual mistakes and how and why their inevitably failed, and how we would meet the same end. **”**

**“** We’re arriving in six minutes. **”** Said Beast, now man from the cockpit.

**“** Can we continue this interrogation at another time? **”**

**“** Yea it would be better. **”** Said Logan from his far away post.

With that said, the inhabitants of the aircraft all went silent and waited for the eventual landing. And Waited

And Waited.

And Waited.

**“** And then, one person, still curious went up to ask a question then was blocked when she realised that the subject of her question was dosing off in her chair. **”**

**“** Should we wake her up so that she can eat, or do we let her rest professor? **”** Asked Ororo

**“** Let her rest, its still dawn, by the time she wakes it will be dinner time anyways. Give her a room next to whoever wants to watch over her. **”**

**;” In clarity earth resonates, in silence life plays its grand orchestra, in darkness things scuttle about.**

**Mountains above, sky below, cities razed by the earth that made them, from their decaying mases comes nature in its true form.**

**From the leaf, to the mouth, to the hunter, to the master, to the ground, to the leaf again, this is how life moves, any and all changes are absorbed and added to the eternal equation.**

**When four meet, the ground shakes, the skies ablaze the water as solid as stones a dragon rises and gods and titans fall.**

**:’**


	4. Nourish

#  Nourish

**;** **What is needed for man, machine and beast to function;**

“ I dream of earth and stone, seeds and growth, death, and rebirth. I dream of the cycles of life. Of their eventual end.”

“Do me a favour, stop speaking in riddles!” Said the man without fear.

“I just had a dream about earth, that means that I’ll be gaining a new element. Soon. You promised something that did not come to pass. She said pointing to the professor.”

“When we land we’ll pass by the kitchens.”

“Professor, remember-.” Said Mr.McCoy

“Yes I remember, Hank, she can’t eat anything solid and can only drink water, I presume.”

“Why thought? Ive passed longer without food and rest, and I was fine eating afterwards, even though, now that I think about it, that wasn’t really food.”

“Let’s first try out the soup and if you can, you’ll eat something else.”

“Uum, professor, everyone, did anyone realize something strange about her, … … She’s glowing.”

Said Jean, pointing at Oriana.”

“ I’m just absorbing energy.” Said the girl in question defending herself.

“From what, or who” Said Scott, suspicious.

“Would you kindly pull back on the paranoia, what is my power again?” Said the girl, slowly turning back to her natural skin tone the more the jet approached the ground.

“Scott, lay down on the big brother mode, she’s an elementalist, it’s not that big of a stretch to know that when she’s around and element that she gets more powerful.” Said Rogue, in a calm tone.

Beast, after making sure that the vessel is okay, and that there were no problems with the landing got up from his seat and went out the door.

“Il go prep the soup.” He said, everybody else except for the professor and Oriana, left.

“Would you like a tour, or would you like to the kitchen now?”

“Kitchen”, she said following the professor off the jet , “I can absorb energy easily but, I need mater to metabolize it.”  
  


Hallways, empty, signs of life everywhere and items typical of schools dot them. Spinning and twirling, it would be increasingly easy to get lost in these halls.

“And voilà, the kitchens” said the professor in a gleeful voice.

Said kitchen was an immense room with stoves, pans and the like, perfectly ordered and general foodstuff layer around in baskets. A giant fridge lay in the back of the room. Even though some things were of the typical type for kitchens there were also items that fell into the unusual and rare in this modern kitchen. There was a pizza oven, there even seemed to be a steamer and signs of a smoker being nearby somewhere.

“ There,” said the beast of a man placing a steaming bowl of soup on the table. “Wait à few seconds for it to cool down then we can move on and se what else-.”

Oriana, not heading his words took the bowl into her hands and drank it fully as if it were water, and not steaming hot liquid. Both the professor and beast took on a shocked look at seeing her endangering herself in such a manner.

“Can I make myself some real food now.”

“ Yea if you want to.”, said Beast dismissively , still looking at the bowl as if it had sprouted wings.

White locks, now free to roam about and make actual food for herself scoured the kitchen for instant ramen, celery, a carrot, a potato, a quarter onion, pepper corns, a chicken thigh and stock, chives, and an egg. She placed the ramen into water with a pinch of salt, then set it to boil. Then she took another pan and placed the chopped chives and onion into the pan with a little oil and added the pepper corn to roast. Then, she took some butter and placed it upon it, removing the peppercorns after a minute, when the butter finished melting. She then added a ladleful of chicken stock and added it slowly, now having an audience in the form of beast and the professor. After that, she added some salt then chopped celery and carrot. She then discarded the potato because it didn’t fit the flavour profile of the dish. She then took another pan and tempura fried the chicken with the crushed peppercorns from before. She added the ramen to the stock and added a bit more butter then stirred vigorously until there was next to no more water, then she added the egg to the ramen water. After she checked the doneness of everything she took them off the heat and placed them into a bowl, ramen and the remaining soup first then the rest of the chives, and the egg sliced in half followed by the sliced chicken and placed opposite it’s hatchling.

“ Where did you learn how to cook?” Asked the professor.

“Before the experiments, my father taught me everything he knew. I remember only his green eyes, and in some fragments, I remember how he always seemed happy around me, and before she died, mom.”

“ Sorry if this brings back some bad memory’s, but, how did she die?” Asked the disabled man.

“ Car accident when I was 12, dad disappeared when I was 16 and I was sent to live with a foster family, who then sent me to Hydra, and afterwards met a similar fate then mine, but they didn’t have powers.”

“ What was your fathers name ?” Asked Hank. “ We could maybe find him.”

“ I don’t remember.”

“ It feels like I should”

“ Then who was your mother.” Asked Hank again.

“ Evelyne Kage.”

“ Il look into it.” Said beast as an answer.

“ Would you like to meet me tomorrow morning at 10, so that we may try to unlock your memory’s?” Asked the professor after a while.

“ Why not, it won’t help much, but still.”


End file.
